Moving On
by x.Lemon.Tea.x
Summary: It was time for her to move on.  After Aizen that it.   HinaxHitsu, kinda.


Disclaimer: Bleach doesn't belong to me.

Ah...Something I made in my spare time.

* * *

All was well in Soul Society, the Espada had been defeated and so had the three captains.

Translucent tears formed by her deep raven eyelashes, and poured down the pale flesh.

The Soul Society and all of its Shiginami had reigned victorious. But with victory there is loss. And that loss was something she could not bear or comprehend. Rage and sadness filled her mind whenever she thought about it. It was something she could not let go of. To this day it confused her, it hurt her. And from all these emotions rose pain. It _pained_ her.

For Aizen-taichou was dead. Dead. As in gone. Ichigo had plunged his black sword, that _hateful_sword into his body, straight into the Aizen's deep maroon heart. The blood spilled, and Aizen was no more. He died and his soul was off to be recarnated. Hopefully into a better person.

But Aizen-tachou was already a good person. How could he be better?

A better provider?

A better student?

A better captain?

He was already better than the average shigami.

Or better at heart?

It pained to say Aizen-taichou wasn't always truthful. He fooled over half of Soul Society, and despite all her pleads not to kill him. They still did.

Vengeance crawled on her skin.

Those people killed him.

A part of her thought it was right. After all Aizen was a liar, a murderer. An overall 'evil' person. It was correct to kill him. But another part of her said, it wasn't right. In fact, killing him wasn't a humane thing to do. He was her captain. The person she admired the most. The person she thought of as a mentor, a guider, as a _father._And for them just to take away that person wasn't fair.

Life, as she was told, wasn't fair. And death was as fair as life was. Even in death, there were castes, the poor and the rich. There were nobles, and there were the peasants. Soul Society wasn't fair. Neither was hell. And no matter what you do, you can never leave this cycle. This unfair cycle, it just couldn't be broken. When you die, you go to the Soul Society, and if you die there. You get recarnated and go back to earth.

And she was just one of those people stuck in that neverending cycle. So was Aizen-tachiou. No matter if she got another taichou, Aizen would always be her captain. Maybe not officially, but in her heart.

Forever.

Most people treated her differently now. She was frail. Sicker. Everyone was sympathetic to her, for she lost a captain.

That was one thing she couldn't tolerate. She didn't lose her captain. Her captain would be in her heart and memories, and as long as she lived. He would be her captain.

Even when the new tachiou came, she would accept him or her. But she would never forget Aizen.

Maybe it was time for her to join everyone else with the festives. For the first time Shinigami and commoners actually at together, at the First District on Rukongai. Sure, some of the commoners were roudy…And rather scary-warlike people, with not a shread of intellect. But they were people-souls too.

Shunsui had gotten drunk, and probably Nanao was dragging him back to his quarters.

As for Shuuuhei and Kira, they both experienced the pain of losing a captain. But unlike her they were moving on, they were in the present. While she was still in the past.

It was time.

She gently stepped out from Aizen's room, where she had spent the night in. The night where he was 'murdered'. Leaving the fake and horrible note he wrote her, on his desk. She gave a glance at the familiar walls. Even after he left, she made sure it wasn't dusty. So when he came back, he would compliment her about not giving up hope.

What a foolish thought.

The room looked like Aizen never left. She wouldn't have been surprised if he appeared right next to her.

"Hinamori."

She gave a quick nod, and closed the room.

"I'm ready Histuyaga-kun. I'm ready to move on." And they both walked off into the amber sunset. Joining everyone else in rejoicing the present and remembering the past.

* * *

Read and review please! All suggestions are welcome. I know there were some spelling errors.

Anyways I'm writing a lot of sad stuff nowadays. -cries-


End file.
